


The Map to your Hearts Definitely Involved Food

by JehBeeEh



Series: Written With Love [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, M/M, Meet-Cute, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, endgame stuckony, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: He found Tony leaning over the bar, talking to a tall, dark haired man who even Steve had to admit looked good from behind. He started making his way to them, noticing Tony had 3 glasses set up in front of him with different shades of what he could only assume was beer filling them.“I think that one is my fave, by far,” the dark-haired man told Tony and the familiar voice Steve stopped in his tracks.Tony spotted him and quickly swallowed the sip he had been taking, waving him over. “Babe, you have to try these. James, this is my husband, Steve. Steve, this is-"“Bucky?” Steve interjected as the other man turned to look at him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Written With Love [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141001
Comments: 24
Kudos: 207
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020





	The Map to your Hearts Definitely Involved Food

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corsets_and_Cardigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corsets_and_Cardigans/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Corsets_and_Cardigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corsets_and_Cardigans/pseuds/Corsets_and_Cardigans) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> Thanks for the fun prompt. Hope you enjoy this, and happy birthday!

“So, I kinda did a thing.”

Steve smiled to himself, hands kneading through a ball of dough he was getting ready to proof.

He heard Tony shuffle his way to him before he felt his arms wrap around him from behind, his hands slipping under his apron.

“You? A thing? Sounds about right,” Steve teased him.

He felt Tony's lips on the back of his neck and smiled again. He set the ball of dough aside and picked up the next one, not stopping his work.

“Remember the other night, we were saying it’d be cool to feature more local products in the restaurant?”

Steve recalled that night very well. “You mean when you came up with a full-fledged plan while I was giving you a blow job?”

“You have to admit, some of my best ideas have come – no pun intended – when my dick has been in your mouth. You inspire me, what can I say?” Steve rolled his eyes fondly as Tony unwrapped himself from his back and settled on the table next to the one he was using. “Regardless, it was a great idea, and I think the guy I met with this morning would be a good fit to start testing it out.”

Steve set down the last ball on the tray and turned to face Tony, wiping his fingers on a towel before moving to settle himself between Tony’s legs. “Microbrewer, right?”

Tony nodded. “I’m definitely investing in this one, regardless if you think it would work for here, but something about him feels like it would just _fit_. His pitch and business model were exactly the kind of thing I look for when I’m investing. He is very realistic about expectations, which is refreshing. Hard working, down to earth. Kinda reminds me of you in some ways. He grew up in Brooklyn, and has that same fiery love for his borough as you do. Plus, if I’m being completely honest, he is _really_ hot.”

Steve chuckled at the last bit. “Is that the only reason you want to invest in his business?”

Tony scowled playfully back at his husband while swiping away what Steve could only assume was flour from his cheek. “Did you not listen to everything I said before that? His hotness is an added bonus, that's all. He genuinely had a great business proposal, and assuming the beer is good, I think it could be a great fit with the restaurant.”

Steve mulled the idea over before giving his husband a quick kiss. “Okay, tell him to drop some samples off and we can see. I trust your judgement.”

“Well, he's stopping by any minute with some actually ‘cause I really wanted you to meet him.” Tony jumped off the counter and gave Steve a peck on the cheek. “He reminds me of that guy we went out on a few dates with. Brunette, all muscles and pretty blue eyes. But _way_ nicer. I have a good feeling about him.”

Before Steve could make a comment, Tony had disappeared to the front of the restaurant.

Tony did have a knack for finding amazing up and coming chefs and entrepreneurs, and helping them build their dream establishment up. Steve had lost count of how many successful ventures Tony had had a hand in starting up over the years.

Steve had gotten his dough in the proofing oven and started on some of the extra prep for the night’s menu. Before he knew it, he could hear Tony laughing and lamenting how good _something_ was – he had clearly lost track of time, and missed Tony calling for him when brewery guy showed up. He took off his apron and made his way to the dining area, checking first to make sure his face wasn’t covered in flour.

He found Tony leaning over the bar, talking to a tall, dark haired man who even Steve had to admit looked good from behind. He started making his way to them, noticing Tony had 3 glasses set up in front of him with different shades of what he could only assume was beer filling them.

“I think that one is my fave, by far,” the dark-haired man told Tony and the familiar voice Steve stopped in his tracks.

Tony spotted him and quickly swallowed the sip he had been taking, waving him over. “Babe, you have to try these. James, this is my husband, Steve. Steve, this is-"

“Bucky?” Steve interjected as the other man turned to look at him.

“I’ll be damned. Hey Steve.”

Bucky slid off the stool he was perched on and closed the distance between them, holding his hand out. Steve rolled his eyes as he grabbed on and pulled him into a hug.

“It's good to see you, Bucky,” Steve told him as they pulled a part. “Finally got a proper haircut I see?”

Bucky smirked as he ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, thought it might look more professional while I was meeting with investors, ya know? Still not used to it.”

“Looks good.”

“Beard suits you,” Bucky added quietly, both of them unable to take their eyes off the other. Of all the people from his past, Steve was definitely not expecting to run into his high school sweetheart this way.

“Um, hi. Can someone explain what's happening, please?” Tony chimed in behind them, now sipping on the darkest coloured ale.

Steve made his way to Tony who only looked amused by the new development. “ _This_ is the James I told you about.”

“ _That's_ James? Well shit, you weren't joking around.”

“Only told him good things, I hope?” Bucky asked Steve as he took his seat at the bar.

“Of course, you know me,” Steve smiled.

“Yeah, that's why I worry.”

“I can attest, he only ever had amazing things to say about you. He clearly undersold how hot you actually were though,” Tony confirmed wagging his eyebrows.

“Tony, don’t freak him out, please.” Steve kissed his temple as Tony lifted the glass he'd just been drinking from towards him.

“I’ll try to behave, but you seriously have to taste this.”

Steve did and was quickly blown away. The three of them started talking about how Bucky had gotten his start in the business, with Steve recounting his own, very similar journey in opening _Bia_ years ago. Bucky laughed when Tony had explained how Steve refused to let him finance the whole project, because that definitely sounded like the Steve he knew.

“So, I gotta ask,” Tony started after Steve had brought in a small plate of appetizers from the kitchen after Tony had declared he was famished. “Why did you call him Bucky when you recognized him?”

“James hated his name growing up,” Steve started.

“There were like, five of us in our class with the same name,” Bucky exclaimed around a bite of sausage rolls, which had him moaning in appreciation – a sound Steve tried oh so hard to ignore.

“So, we started calling him Bucky, cause his middle name is Buchanan. It just stuck after that.”

“For the record, still hate James. Again, just looks better when you’re meeting with investors to have a real, adult name.” Bucky rolled his eyes, making Steve smile.

“Well, I’ll happily call you whatever you want, Mr. Barnes,” Tony winked at him.

Bucky chuckled as Steve leaned in to kiss his husband’s temple, fake whispering as he did. “What did we say about behaving?”

“Oh please! If anyone needs to worry here, it's me. You always said James was the one that got away,” Tony reminded him, popping another bite of food in his mouth.

Steve blushed at that, hiding his obvious embarrassment behind his own mouthful of the small appetizers.

Bucky cleared his throat, making Steve look up. “Well, I always said the same thing about you, Stevie.”

Steve was about to open his mouth when the front door opened and in walked one of their waiters.

“Hello, Bosses,” Peter nodded to them as he headed to the kitchen. “Sir,” he added when he spotted Bucky.

Steve looked at his watch, realizing Peter’s arrival meant they’d be close to opening. “Shit, I need to get back there to prep for tonight,” Steve mumbled.

“Yeah, I should get back too,” Bucky started.

“Bucky? Um,” Steve turned to his husband who just nodded as he wrapped an arm around Steve’s waist, answering a question that didn’t need to be asked out loud, as if he knew Steve’s very thoughts – which it often felt like he did. “This might sound weird, a bit. But, we- Would you like to eat? Like, have dinner. With us, I mean?” The words came out clunky and staggered and odd, and Steve groaned to himself.

“What my adorable husband is trying to ask,” Tony took over, squeezing Steve's side. “If this is something you'd _consider_ , we would love to treat you to dinner at some point. Assuming you don’t mind mixing business and pleasure, of course, ‘cause I think the next conversation Steve and I are about to have is going to revolve around carrying that beer of yours here cause it is truly fantastic, and I am _definitely_ willing to invest, by the way. And, I’m not even a beer guy. But, if you like to eat dinner sometimes, we'd very much like to do that with you.”

Bucky looked from Tony to Steve, like he was considering the implication of what Tony had just suggested. “Yeah. I think I’d like that,” he finally answered, the sultry tone of his voice knotting Steve’s stomach in a way only Tony had ever managed to achieve over the years. _God_ he was going to be in trouble between the two of them.

“Good,” Tony answered – and how could one word turn Steve into putty, he would never understand. He partially blamed it on having both of them in the same room. “We can do it you here, if you’d like? Steve really is an amazing chef. Those appetizers are just barely scratching the surface, I promise. His culinary skills have evolved in the past few years. You should get to experience that.”

“I like that idea, yeah. Text me the details. I really do have to run. I guess, I’ll see you guys soon.” Bucky grabbed his bag and headed for the door as Tony said goodbye and Steve stood there, completely dumbstruck. Bucky threw a smile at them over his shoulder as he exited, and Steve finally let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in.

“Were you always this smooth, Rogers?” Tony teased, leaning into Steve, and kissing his shoulder.

Steve let his head fall back as Tony laughed. “I was the same way with you for the longest time, remember?” Steve turned himself so they were facing, letting his hands go to Tony’s waist. “Are you really sure you're okay with this? We didn't really get to talk about it. And, it isn't exactly some random guy we just met.”

Tony cupped Steve's face between his hands, kissing him softly like he always did to calm Steve's mind. “I trust you. Fully and completely. It isn’t just some random guy, no, but even from my short interactions with him, I like him too. We'll start with dinner, see the kind of vibe we get from him then, and we can go from there. And no, I don’t worry you’ll up and leave me for him, if that's what you mean.”

“No, gosh, no! That’s not… I wouldn't-” Steve sighed, letting his forehead drop to Tony's. “I guess it just feels weird to have history with someone already. I mean, we haven't seen each other in so long, but he seems like the same great guy I knew and remember. And the thought of you two together- you don’t even understand how hot that is right now. But I don’t want this to be weird or for you to feel left out somehow, you know?”

Tony scratched his fingers through Steve’s beard, making him hum happily. “We approach this the same way we’ve done it before. We talk, and we're honest and open with each other. Who knows, maybe this won’t be something he’s into. But I am willing to try, cause trust me, the thought of you two together is doing things to me too, which _you_ will greatly benefit from tonight, love. Besides, I can always take him out for a one-on-one date. Give him the full Tony Stark-Rogers experience if we feel we need some alone time.”

“Hm… maybe this is a bad idea,” Steve replied seriously, making Tony let out an offended yelp. “It worked so well on me; _I'll_ be the one having to worry next.”

Tony gave him a playful slap on the chest before kissing him. “Get to work before Peter sets fire to something. But, seriously, we'll see if this situation is even something that works for him, and we'll go from there, alright?”

Steve nodded and kissed him again before making his way towards the kitchen and then turning again, leaning over the bar. He grabbed Tony's hands and kissed each one in turn, making his husband smile.

“How about we invite Bucky over tomorrow night? Near closing so I can hang out with you guys? Tell him I’ll make his favourite.” Steve squeezed Tony's hands one last time before he turned to head to the kitchen for real this time.

He could imagine Tony’s face perfectly, that amused yet slightly confused expression he got when Steve gave him just a small piece of the puzzle, mouth hanging just so. “Are you going to tell me what we're having?”

Steve laughed, having fully expected the question. “Nope. You’ll see. Clean up your stuff before this place fills up,” he called over his shoulder with a grin.

At least that part was going to be easy, since he'd won both over with the same meal and both had said it was their new favourite at the time. It just looked and tasted bit fancier now.

And, hopefully, it would win them both over once again.

**Author's Note:**

> (Yes, my brain is thinking part 2 involving a date)


End file.
